Love, Hate and Heartbreak
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: "I can't f***ing stand you!" I shout at the beer bottle whizzed past his head." Bobbys in deep with the drug dealers, will he chose his girl over the game? Or will he lose he to another man that enters the picture. Rated M for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story from my old account. It got deleted because of swearing in the summary. I'm continuing the story so look for updates I do not own anyone from the movie Four Brothers.

"I can't stand him." Maryse complained as she made her way down the grocery aisle next to me. "He thinks he is soooooo smooth and charming." She continued. Maryse was beautiful she had long brown hair, brown eyes and a very petite figure. Almost like a porslin doll. I on the other hand was built like a shit brick house. I wasn't fat or anything. I was about 5'10, around 180lbs, black hair with highlights, emerald green eyes, with a…. let's just say a curvy figure. The boys always told me I was shaped like an hour glass.

"He must be charming because you keep fallin for honey." I laughed at her. We were talking about her now exboyfriend who happened to be a detective on the police force.

"Oh no. Uh huh, I am so done with him." She said using her hands to speak to me. As if I couldn't understand her already. I looked at her skeptically as we stood in line to check out. I hated grocery shopping. "What?! I am." She insisted.

"Ok." Was all I said.

"It's $87.92 sweety." Joan said on the other side of the counter. Myself, Maryse and the other girls we lived with had just moved her recently. Like 6 months ago, and Joan lived across the street. She was a very sweet old lady.

"Thanks Joan. See you later." I told her handing her the money. Maryse pushed the Kart out the door towards the car and I turned around as I walked to yell something back at Joan, "I have some stuff for you to donate that I'll bring by later." Right about the time I said 'later' I hit something hard. My gaze was met by a tall man followed by three others. A young one, cute, couldn't have been much older than 21. Two black guys, one looked like a pretty boy, another charmer probably and the other looked like he might have it together but who knows he could be in a gang. The man I ran into was dark haired, with some facial hair, he was very well built and had amazing eyes. "Why don't you watch where I'm walking next time darling." I spat at him and proceeded out the doorway towards the car.

Ok, so I wasn't the most friendly person on the block and my history with men was not the greatest either. I heard his friends erupt in a fit of laughter, I'm not sure if it was because of what I said or if he had made some kind of rude comment that I didn't hear. I didn't care either way.

"Who are they? That one is kind of cute." She said referring to the youngest one.

"Who cares?" I told her, "Get in the car let's go." I instructed sliding into the black Pontiac G8 that I drove. "Come on Mar, I'm going to leave with you hanging half outta this thing."

She finally slid in next to me and I put the car in drive. I caught the stare of the man I had run into thru the glass windows. "Oh he's gorgeous." Maryse exclaimed looking at me, "But apparently he is already spoken for…" She said softly.

"Uh, no by all means go for it." I said putting my hands up in retreat.

"Yeah whatever." She said back smiling. We got back to the house a few minutes later. We lived in a pretty decent area of town no drive byes or punks running around. Kelly, Mia and Riah all came bouncing out of the house to help carry in the food.

"Oh my god! Maryse you will not believe the men that just came today, I think they live in the house across the street there." Mia said pointing to the white house across the street.

"No way that Evi lady that lived there was murdered a few days ago remember? She lives there." I told them. Evelyn was a very nice lady much like Joan. She was always baking cookies and making cakes and bringing to us, she even made full dinners sometimes. It was a horrible thing that she was killed and we were all attending her funeral this afternoon. "We need to get ready to go to the funeral ladies." I told them.

"I know I know! But that's the house that they came out of a while ago. You don't think they broke in do you?" Mia said in awe. She was very much sheltered, break ins didn't not exist in the little suburb of Orlando that she grew up in.

I ignored her and walked into the house and down stairs to my bedroom. I took a quick shower and went to my closet to debate on what I would wear. I really didn't have a lot of dresses and the ones I did have were not mourning dresses. "Riah!" I called up the steps.

"Yeah?" I heard her say and a second later her head popped around the corner of the door.

"Do you have a black skirt I could borrow, or a dress?" I asked her. "I didn't come here prepared for a funeral."

"Yeah I'll go grab it." She said and I heard her bound up the stair case. A few minutes later I heard the same feet come barreling down the stairs. "here ya go." She said and tossed me down a black skirt. "Hurry up, we're ready to go."

"Be up in a few." I said and quickly put on the skirt. It was an appropriate skirt and came down about midthigh. So it wasn't too short. I threw on a black one sleeve shirt and a pair of flip flops and headed up the steps.

"Flip flops? Really?" Kelly asked me looking me up and down.

"Bite me, ain't nobody looking at my feet." I told her and grabbed my keys. We all headed out the door and piled into the G8. We each had our own car but if we could all pool into one that was the way we did it. About ten minutes later we were parked in front of the graveyard and walking up to the crowd of people that were surrounding Evis casket.

After that everything was a blur. The pastor talked about her, said a few verses from the holy book and so on and so forth. The girls went to put flowers on her headstone leaving me there to watch everyone cry and head back to their cars.

"Flip flops at a funeral?" I heard a deep male voice said behind me. I turned around to face him my guarding coming up only to discover that it was the same man I had run into earlier.

"And?" I asked sarcastically, "you're doing much better I can see." I said referring to his jeans and tee shirt.

"I'm Bobby Mercer." He said extending his arm out to me. Mercer… This must be one of the 'misfits' as she called them that she raised, and the other three must be his brothers. Yeah I remember now, Bobby was the worse of them all.

"I'm not interested." I stated turning to walk away.

"Hold on a second." He said trying to pull me back around to face him.

"Don't fuckin touch me." I shot at him. By this point the girls had noticed something going on and were on their way over to assess the situation.

"Damn, why are you such a bitch?" He asked me pulling his hand back. His brothers one by one had appeared by his side.

"It's in my nature. Why can't you take a hint?" I shot back at him.

"Hi." Maryse said behind me trying to get the youngest ones attention.

"Uhm no, we're leaving." I told her.

"Hold up. Ya'll were friends of moms?" The older black man said to us.

"Yes." Kelly replied. Uhg! I just wanted to get the fuck out of here. Bobby had not taken his eyes off of me since he made the statement about my shoes, I was ready to go.

"Listen, let's take things down a notch or two. I'm Jerry, and these are my brothers. This is Jack," He said pointing to the youngest, than pointed to the other black guy standing next to Bobby, "That's Angel and this bone head is Bobby." He said introducing all of them. "I am having a get to gather back at mine and my wife's house for everyone to come to, you guys should come." He invited us.

"We'd love to." Kelly said not giving me a chance to say no, because they all knew that I would have. I gritted a smile thru my teeth and nodded.

"Why don't you ride with me?" Bobby asked me.

"Why would I want to?" I asked him back. He was about to reply when I cut him off, "I drove my car here and there is no way in hell one of these divas is driving it anywhere so forget it." I told him.

"We can follow you there?" Mia spoke up to Jerry.

"Sure, I'm in the silver Volvo." He said and we all headed to our cars. Bobby got into a nice older care, I wanted to say a Monte Carlo or a Cutlass? I wasn't sure.

"Oh my god, he totally wants you." Maryse said once we were in the car and enroute behind Jerry.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this to me?! He is a total dick." I told them. "Plus! DO you remember when Evi was telling us about her trouble maker sons? Yeah that's them!" I added.

"People change Tess. Look at us." Kelly said in the back seat. After that I pretty much kept my mouth shut, she was right. A few minutes later we pulled in front of a nice brick house and piled out of the car.

"Ladies this is my wife Camile." Jerry said as he put his arm around a pretty girl. "And my daughters are around here somewhere." He stated laughing.

"Hi, I'm Tesla. This is Mia, Riah, Maryse and Kelly." I said to her smiling.

"It's nice to meet you ladies." She said with a bright smile on her face. "Please help your self to something to drink and whatever else is sitting out." She told us. I soon found myself sitting alone outside sipping on a coke. The girls were much more friendly and sociable than I was but hey, I made a pretty decent lawn ornament.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bobby said sitting down across from me.

"I was until you sat down." I told him with a fake smile.

"Damn. Some guy must've really beat the piss outta you to have that attitude." He stated.

"I'm a lesbian." I told him.

I wasn't.

"I don't believe you." He said rather harshly.

"I don't care." I told him. At this point I was really hoping someone would come out of the wood work and save me from having a conversation with him, but my chances of that were not looking good. "Don't you have someone else to bother?" I asked him.

"I have plenty of people to bother, but you're my favorite." He said laughing. Oh yeah, he just wanted to get under my skin like a fucking tick. "I saw your car parked across from my mom's house, so I'll have plenty of time to bother you." He said laughing. He winked at me and stood up, "See you later babe." And he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a few days since the funeral and I had successfully avoided Bobby or told him off. Today I sat outside on the porch in my bikini trying to get as much sun as I could. We had moved here from Florida and honestly the summers here were a whole different ball game than hot, humid, sticky Florida. The girls had headed out early this morning for a shopping day and I decided to stay back and hang out.

"So we'll offer them Jack as like a peace offering. Bet we'd get our information than." I heard Bobby say across the street. I turned my head from where I laid and saw him, Jack and Jerry all getting out of Jerrys car.

"Haha very funny Bobby." Jack said in an annoyed voice. Looks like it wasn't just me that he bothered.

"Maybe you should offer yourself! They could tag team that shit!" I hollered at them. All three heads swiveled in my direction as I laughed at my own comments. Bobby did not look impressed.

"Why don't you mind your own business bitch!" He yelled back.

"Oh but Bobby, than I wouldn't be a nosey neighbor!" I replied back than added, "If you don't want anyone in your conversation take it inside! Your privacy is invading my public asshole!"

"Come on Bobby lets go inside, she's right. Don't be airing our business all over town." Jerry said pulling his brother inside. Jack followed closely behind but not after waving thanks to me.

I'm not sure how much time had passed and I for sure did not hear the footsteps of the oldest brother coming up my porch steps until it was too late.

"You're beautiful." He told me. My eyes flew open and I glared at him.

"You're full of shit Mercer." I said back to him trying to hide my smile.

"No I'm just honest sweet heart." He stated. "Then you talk and I forget about it." He added.

"What do you want Bobby?" I asked him sighing. It was obvious that he was not just going to leave on his own.

"You want to go to dinner with me tonight? I'll buy." He asked.

"How generous of you." I said sarcastically. "No I do not want to go to dinner with you." I told him hoping he would go the fuck away. I heard a car pull into the driveway thank god the girls had come home or I might get stuck duking it out with him about dinner.

"Hey Bobby, what brings you here?" I heard Maryse ask him.

"Oh I was just letting Tesla know that I'd be back about 6 to pick her up for dinner. I'll see you girls later." Bobby stated.

"I nev-" I started to say my sentence.

"Oh that's great. We'll make sure she's ready!" Mia said as they all hurried on the porch.

"I never said I would have fucking dinner with him who whores!" I said to them out of anger. They knew that I didn't mean it.

"To late now. You're going." Maryse said to me, "And I'm dressing you." She added.

Great. It was going to be a makeover day.

It was 5:56. I looked alright considering the facts. I had let Maryse do a little bit with me but not much. She put on some makeup which I usually didn't wear and put my hair up into a pony tail with curls. I had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a nice button up black shirt. Good enough for me.

"I don't want to go." I said to anyone who was willing to listen. The only reply I got was a knock on the door. I swung it open annoyed.

"Ready?' He said sweetly to me.

Jerk.

"Let's just get this over with." I said heading down the walk way to his car. He opened the door and I slid into the passenger's seat. "Where are we going?" I asked him though I am not sure why.

"Out to eat." He replied smartly. I could see that he had a stupid crooked grin on his face which just made me even more irritated than I already was. That was enough for me, we rode in silence for a while before he pulled in front of Phillips Diner and he put the car in park. "This is it." He stated and began getting out of the car. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of opening my door so I quickly exited and followed him up the path where he of course opened the door.

"Hi welcome to Phillips." A bright young lady greeted me as I walked in. Her smiled faded slightly when Bobby came up behind me. "Uhm, both of you?" She asked almost disappointed.

"Yep." Bobby replied not showing any interest in her. She nodded and led us to the back of the diner placing the menus across from one another. I dumped my purse in the booth and slid in halfway. "Scoot." He instructed me.

"The other side of the booth is perfectly fine." I stated pointing across from me. "Sit there." I added. He was really trying to get under my skin tonight huh.

"I think it's appropriate that I sit next to my girl on our date." He said emphasizing 'my girl' in his sentence. I was about to protest but when I looked up at him I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was trying to ward off the waitress. They must have history, so I moved over towards the window allowing him room to sit besides me. "Thank you babe." He said.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked with the best fake smile I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Beer." Bobby said than looked at me expectantly.

"Uhm… A chocolate banana milkshake and a coke please." I said smiling at her. She nodded and walked away from our table. "You can move now." I told him.

"A chocolate banana milkshake?" He questioned.

"Is that a problem?" I asked him.

"Nope. You can order whatever you want sugar." He stated.

"Don't call me that." I snapped at him and proceeded to open my menu. After a few moments the lady returned and set a bottle in front of Bobby and my milkshake and coke in front of me. "Thank you." I said to her trying to be nice.

"Do you need a few more minutes or are you ready to order?" She asked to neither one of us really.

"I'll have the Cajun chicken pasta please." I told her and handed her the menu.

"Bacon cheeseburger, fries." Bobby said handing her the menu but avoiding eye contact.

"So what's the history with you two?" I asked almost jealous. Wait! Hold on! Tesla what are you thinking? Remember you didn't want to go on this date what do you care if he has something going on with another girl?

"An old fuck." He said like it was no big deal.

"Watch your mouth. We're in public." I hissed at him. Even I didn't swear when other people were around that I didn't know. It was rude and didn't get you anywhere. "That's how you work huh? You just bring girls home, screw them and send them away. No need for names." I said disgusted.

"I took you out didn't I?" He asked looking me right in the eye.

"What's my name?" I asked him returning the stare, "and I'm not sleeping with you tonight. You sir will be lucky if you get a hand shake." I told him smiling.

"You're name is Tesla. You moved here from Florida with your friends hoping to start off with a clean slate where no one is going to judge you." He said still holding our stare. "And I never said that I only wanted to sleep with you." He said.

"You're full of shit Mercer. Once again." I said. We sat in peace for a while until our food arrived, which gave us yet another excuse to not speak. Bobby paid the bill and we headed back out to the car.

"You want to go home?" He asked me.

"Why?" I asked back.

I should have just said yes.

"Want to go get a beer at Johnny Gs? Or go bowling or anything?" He asked.

"I want to go to a movie." I told him fully expecting him to say fuck it and take me home.

"Which one?" He asked putting the car in drive.

"The Shawshank Redemption." I said throwing out the title. It wasn't a new new movie but it had come out about three months ago. Bobby looked at me surprised. "What?" I asked.

"Well for one you didn't want to go home, and second that doesn't really seem like a girly type of movie." He said chuckling.

"I'm not a girly type of girl." I said matter of factly. "But if you don't want to go than take me home." I insisted.

"Oh no no, we'll go." He said and smiled at me. I was seriously slapping myself for even suggesting a movie. Honestly his rude charm was getting to me. I could tell Bobby was a 'bad ass' as they would say. He broke the laws, doesn't care what he says to/about people, has no regaurd for police… but hey who does? And to me that was all sexy.

AFTER THE MOVIE

"That was a good fucking movie." I laughed. To be honest I had not gone to a movie in a few years, so this was a change of pace for me, and The Shawshank Redemption was by far the best movie I had seen in the theaters.

"Yeah it was." He replied back, "It was cool that you wanted to see it, I thought you were going to make me sit thru The NoteBook or something." He said laughing.

"Would you have sat thru it if I suggested it?" I asked seriously.

"Yes." He replied back not taking his eyes off the road. "Here we are." He said a few minutes later as we pulled into the driveway of my house. The kitchen light was on and I knew that the girls would be waiting for me the second I walked thru the door. "Don't suppose a guy could get a good night kiss?" He asked looking up the driveway.

"Why would I give you that?" I asked, "They had to force me out on this fucking stupid ass date. And you! You tricked me into it!" I said pointing to him. He looked slightly disappointed. "But I surprisingly had a good time tonight, so a goodnight kiss couldn't hurt." I added sheepishly.

To my surprise he got out of the car and walked over to my side opening the door. I slid out of the car and without any notice I was against the car, his hard body pressing against mine. He ran his fingers thru my hair and brushed his fingers across my cheek before pressing a firm kiss on my lips. 'Oh Maryse is going to have a field day with this' I thought to myself.

"Maybe I've earned another date?" He asked softly in my ear, his fingers were still tangled in my hair.

"If you're lucky." I told him with a smirk that he couldn't see.

"Fair enough." He said. His lips brushed against my ear as he pulled away. "I'll see you around I'm sure." He chuckled motioning to his house across the street.

"I'm sure you will." I told him

So that's how it started. That's how I ended up in this love hate relationship. Bobby was the fire and I was the gasoline and when you put us together you got something fucking deadly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't fucking stand you!" I screamed as the beer bottle whizzed past his head. Quickly I looked for something else to throw my fingers found a rubber spatula. I didn't care. "You fucking asshole!" I added chucking it at him. He had successfully ducked all of my attempts to hurt him.

"Jesus Christ Loche Ness! Calm the fuck down crazy bitch!." He said back. "I came home didn't I?" He said which just pissed me off more. Loche Ness and Nessi were the nicknames I had acquired over the 2yrs we'd been dating. I went thru a water monster phase and it just kind of stuck.

"Oh yeah, you came fucking home so that makes it so much better." I told him trying to calm myself down. "I am so sick of this life Bobby! I can't fucking do this anymore. You may be ok with it but I want a fucking family someday." Bobby and I had been dating for 2yrs now. My girls moved back to Miami last year but I stayed behind because I thought that something good was going to come out of our relationship.

I was wrong.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I don't want a family?" I shot at me.

"Obviously not. You go out and do your fucking little drug deals or pimp those slutty fucking girls that are constantly hanging all over you and you come home late, if at all." I yelled at him. The tears began to fill my eyes, I needed to end this conversation quick. "I need a man Bobby, not a thug." I said as calmly as I could then retreated up the stairs. I slammed the bedroom door behind me and collapsed on the bed crying silently. A few minutes went by before I hear Bobby knocking at the door.

"Nessi?" I heard him call in his soft sweet voice. "Come on Tesla open the door, I'm sorry baby." He cooed.

"You're always sorry Bobby." I told him. I heard the door knob swivel and his footsteps approach the bed. His fingers traced little circles in my back and he rubbed my shoulder.

"Baby I am. I am sorry. I'll stop, I'll find a job." He told me. "Please stop crying, I'll do whatever makes you happy." He added. "I can't stand seeing you cry."

"Bobby…" I started. I could feel the phone vibrating and he reached in his pocket to answer it.

"Yeah? Now? No no it's not a problem. Uhm, yeah. I'll leave now. Ok. Bye." Was the phone conversation.

It was the conversation that made up my mind.

"Baby…" He started to say.

"Go. I'll be fine." I told him. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you." He told deaf ears.

"Love you to." I said back.

He was gone for about ten minutes before I had Maryse dialed on my phone. It was late, but I didn't care she would pick up anyway.

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Mar." Was all I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice laced with concern.

"I need to get out of here. He doesn't fucking care about me and I was stupid for staying here when you guys left." I told her trying to hold my tears back.

"What happened baby?" She asked me. "I'm going to put you on speaker, everyone is here." She told me, which oddly enough comforted me.

"We've been fighting a lot lately. Tonight was it, he came home at 2 am and I lost my temper. I threw a beer bottle at his head and a rubber… spatula." I said chuckling a bit realizing how stupid it was. I heard a few of the girls laugh in the background. "I told him that I couldn't live this life style anymore, that I wanted a family and it's obviously not what he wanted. He came upstairs to comfort me like he always fucking does, said he would change blah blah blah. I love you baby I don't want to lose you than his phone rings and he's fucking gone. I'm fucking done." I said.

"You know that you have a room here." Kelly suggested.

"She's right. You didn't even move with us and we put all of your stuff in the basement bedroom." Maryse laughed. "Come here." She added softly. Maryse knew me the best, she knew that I was miserable.

"Mar… I love him so much." I pleaded with her.

"You need space hun. Leave a note. Come here for a while. Maybe when the time comes you came go back but right now it's…" She looked for the right word.

"It's fucking poison." Mia said, "It's venomous and you need to get out before someone loses it one of these fights."

I heard all the girl murmur their agreement.

"Give me the address." I said after a few moments on silence. They were right.

"61867 E Shore Shoal Rd Miami. Are you leaving now?" Maryse asked.

"I'm going to pack all my clothes, grab the dog and leave. I'll probably be there tomorrow morning assuming I don't stop. And I have no intentions of doing that." I told her.

"We'll text you along the way, so you don't get lonely." Riah told me.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"We love you. Drive safe." They all said at once.

I hung up the phone and grabbed the duffle bag from the closet. In a hurry I shoved clothes in piece after piece, when that was packed full I grabbed the suitcase that was in the storage closet and filled that too. All of my clothes didn't fit in both suitcases but I got the stuff that was important to me, and the stuff that I would be able to wear in Florida. Hastily I drug them both down the stairs and out the front door. My Mustang GT was sitting in the driveway and I popped the trunk throwing in both items and slamming it shut. Yes I know that muscle car was not the most practical thing to be driving in Detroit but it was always my dream to have one and Bobby had got it for me on my birthday last year. It was paid off, and my baby. The only thing I actually owned besides the dog and my laptop. Also I may mention that even though it was a present he technically owed me a car since he totaled my G8 in one of his deals gone wrong. I walked back inside and wrote on a piece of paper:

Bobby,

I told you that I couldn't do this anymore. Apparently you didn't care. I need some space and time. I took Rhyno so you didn't have to worry about him.

Tesla

I hurried back into the house and ran upstairs, I took one final look into the closet and broke down in tears. Was I really doing this? Rhyno came over and planted a wet sloppy kiss on my cheek whipping away the tears. He was a present from Bobby to, my Christmas present almost two years ago. He was a black and white pitpull, thicker than anything you've ever seen.

"Come on Rhyno, we're leaving." I told him as I stood back up. I don't know why but I grabbed one of Bobbys old sweatshirts, threw it on, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. "With me Rhyno." I told him as I locked the door. More tears fell from my face as I took the key off of my keychain, I stuck it in the keyhole where I knew he would find it and drove off.

"I just left." I texted Maryse who I knew was still up waiting on my call or message. A few minutes later she texted back.

"I'm proud of you. We'll be in touch. Do you need someone to talk to?" She texted back.

"No I'm ok. Gonna listen to some music." I told her.

"What should we listen to buddy?" I asked Rhyno, "It's just you and me now." I added. He must have been able to sense that because he laid down in the front seat and rested his head on my lap. "Pantera it is." I said and injected the Cowboys From Hell CD. Dimebag Darrell got me out of Michigan, down thru Ohio and part of KY before I switched it out and put in Type O Negative.

Then he called.

I stared at my phone fighting in my head on if I should answer it or not. My head must've gotten the best of me because before I even had the chance to answer it, it had gone to voicemail. I waited a few seconds for a VM but it never came. Instead, another call. And another. And another, and about 3 more after those, than a voicemail. I drew in a sharp breath and dialed my voicemail.

"You have one unheard message. First unheard message." The automated system said. "Tesla I know you're mad. I'm sorry. I get it, you need your space but I need to know that you're safe. Your clothes are gone and so is the dog. Just let me know that you're ok. I love you. I guess I'll-" The mail box must've cut him off because the sentence never finished.

Bobby tried called several more times that day, but he must've given up or fell asleep because they finally stopped about the time I hit Geogia.

"Are you hungry baby?" I cooed to Rhyno, "Cause I sure am." I laughed. I pulled the car into a Burger King and ran thru the drive thru. "Here, eat." I said to him unwrapping a double cheese burger and setting it on the seat in front of him.

"How you doin sweety?" A text came thru from Mia.

"I'm good. Almost to Atlanta." I texted her back. Oh yeah I was skilled driver, I could eat my double bacon cheese burger, text and drive a 5 speed all at the same time.

"Awesome! You're almost here!" She texted back.

"Any word from him?" Text from Maryse

"Yes he called nonstop up until about an hour ago. Must have fallen asleep." I texted her back.

I unwrapped another burger and handed it to Rhyno and cranked up the radio. 12 hours later I was pulling into Miami beach so of course I had to let the top down.

"We made it." I said mostly to the dog. For some reason I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, I felt care free for a change. And I had made really good time, I left Detriot a little after 3am and here I am in Miami at 10pm. I decided to not text any of the girls because I wanted to surprise them. I turned left onto Shore Shoals road and started looking at house numbers. "Wow, Maryse wasn't lying this is a nice fucking house" I said to myself.

My car was sitting in from of a three block driveway to a huge house that sat right on the beach. I punched in the code that Kelly had texted me earlier and the gate buzzed open. Slowly I drove up the driveway, I had no more put the car in park and a bouncing brunette came bounding out of the house.

"You're here!" Maryse cried. She met me at the car and hugged me tight. "Are you ok?" She asked me, "You're eyes are all puffy." She said.

"I cried most of the way here." I confessed. "And I'll probably cry more, but I'll be ok." I assured her. She nodded at me skeptically and finally leaned down to give Rhyno some attention.

"Yes I see you." She told him petting his head. "Come on I'll help you carry your bags, we're going out tonight." She stated.

"Maryse… I don't think tonight is a good night for that." I told her. I wasn't really feeling up to going out and doing anything.

"Tonight is the best night to go out. You're feeling like shit, the girls and I decided that we were talking you out. You don't have a choice." She started to say something else but my phone started to going off. Bobby was calling.

"I thought he'd maybe given up." I said to no one really.

"Want me to answer it?" She asked.

"No, cause then he'll know where I went' I told her. "My bags are in the trunk." I said popping it open and pulling my two suitcases out. "It was all I had time to pack… And I don't have a lot I can wear here." I explained to her.

"We'll shop." Was all she said as she pulled the suitcase along behind her. "You have something in there to wear out?" She asked.

"Yeah I do." I said caving into her request. Mia, Kelly, and Riah met us at the door and each one took turns giving me a hug. Finally I felt like I was home. "Come on Rhyno." I said and he came running into the house.

"Baby please. Just tell me you're ok." Bobby texted.

"Do you think I should text him and let him know I'm alive?" I asked her. She turned around and gave me a confused look. "He keeps texting saying he needs to know I'm safe and his voicemail said it to. But I'm afraid if I do that he'll rope me into something." I told her.

"Then don't." Was all she said. "Now pick out something to wear. Dj MT is playing tonight at the purple halo and he is hooooooooot." She told me.


	4. Chapter 4

And that's how it went on. Bobby kept trying to call every day for a month since I left. Eventually though the calls became fewer and farther between. Maryse and Mia had drug me out to so many clubs for the first month that I was wasted on the things. I found a good job at the voodoo club working nights as a bartender. Yes I know that I really didn't need to work but I needed something to do, and I needed something to occupy my time with. The Voodoo club is also how I met DJ MT. His name was actually Mike but everyone called him Toast. Mike got me thru a lot of my hard nights at first. Now don't get the wrong idea, he was totally gay but you would never guess it. He always wore some tight ass tee-shirt, with his stupid skinny jeans and converse shoes then there was his hair. He had a 5 inch mo hawk, died pink. I loved him, he was one of my best friends now.

"Girl you are not going anywhere with me lookin like that!" Toast said to me skeptically. I was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and white tank top. I thought I looked presentable.

"Why not?" I asked smirking.

"Because you look like a boy." Maryse told me laughing. "You've been here almost a year Tess, you know that Miami girls wear dresses, mini skirts or daisy dukes." She told me with a smile.

"I'm a South Dakota girl." I told her back referring to the fact that I was actually raised in South Dakota. Talk about hick towns. "Fine I'll go change." I retreated down stairs and found a black mini skirt to replace the jeans. "Better?" I asked.

"It'll do." Toast said. "Let's go ladies." He said motioning for Maryse and I to go out to the car. She walked out the door and I followed. "This is gonna be the shit!" He yelled hopping into the car. We were on our way to buy a speed boat. All of us had pooled in and saved our money to buy a speed boat so we could go tubing and wake boarding. Plus what was the point of having a house on the beach if you couldn't go out in your boat.

"Who is this?" I asked looking at the weird number that was calling my phone, it didn't even register in my head that it was a Michigan area code.

"Want me to answer it?" Maryse and Toast said in unison. I put my finger up to shush them and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Loche Ness."

Oh. My. God. When I answered the phone I didn't even think that I could be Bobby. He hadn't tried to call in a few months now and this was not his phone number. What an idiot, it took him this long to figure out that if he maybe called form a different number I might answer. Bobby was street smart, but not girl smart.

"Bobby…?" I asked softly. Maryse whipped her head in my direction. Her face was full of shock and I think there may have been some worry in there too.

"Bobby? Who the hell is Bobby?" Toast said loud enough for him to hear.

Ugh! Shut up Toast!

"I hear you've moved on. Who the fuck is that?" Bobby asked his jealous tone ringing in my ear. Yeah that was something that I deffinatly didn't miss.

"Not that it's your business but it's Toast, and he's gay you dumb mother fucker." I spat at him. I was not happy to hear from him. I think. All of my emotions were dancing around in my stomach. Part of me was so relieved to hear his voice but part of me remembered that night.

"It's been a long time." He said. I didn't reply, I had nothing to say. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Somewhere." I told him. I didn't want to let him know where I was, I didn't know what he would do if I told him.

"Nessi-" He started.

"Don't call me that." I said starting to cry.

"Hey it's ok." Maryse said stroking my shoulder. All I heard was a click.

"Bobby?" I said into the phone. "Bobby?!" I said again. "Shit." I said as I hung up the phone.

"What?" What did he say?" Maryse asked.

"Who is Bobby?" Toast asked again.

"He is that guy I left in the middle of the night; remember me telling you that at the very beginning and all the nights I cried myself to sleep on your lap." I told Toast annoyed. "I think he heard you. Maryse what if he is on his way here?" I said in a panic.

"Ok ok don't just jump to conclusions yet. He may have just lost the signal or something." She said trying to calm me down.

But we both knew him better than that.

"Maybe he has changed." Toast said to me.

"Maybe." I said thinking about it for a minute. But I wasn't about to get my hopes up. "Let's just go buy this boat and not think about it. I want to get out on the water!" I exclaimed. Anything to take my mind off of the conversation… Off him.

We picked out a white Mamba ski boat with orange decals all down the side of it. It was a beautiful boat. We paid for it in cash, went directly to the court house and got it registered.

"Oh my god! It's so pretty!" Kelly said as we pulled into the drive way. "Come on back it down to the beach!" She said. Mia and Riah were waiting down in the waiter to help take it off the trailer. Another check off on my bucket list.


End file.
